Engine intake valves have valve stem guides that protrude from a surrounding roof of an engine intake port. Intake air or intake air have to flow past the guide and associated valve stem as the intake air flows through the port and to the intake valve seat to the cylinder. The intake valve guide may disrupt the flow streamlines, redirect intake air flow from a desired path, or reduce the flow rate of the intake air into the cylinder.